Sweat and Dirt and Gun Oil
by NessaElanesse
Summary: Traduction - Un autre désastre évité, une autre nuit devant eux. Et enfin Tom et Anne ont un moment pour se détendre quand ils constatent que la sueur, la crasse et l'huile pour armes ne sentent même plus si mauvais que ça.


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages de Falling Skies m'appartient et appartient à l'auteur, ils sont la propriété exclusive Robert Rodat et Steven Spielberg.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur TJ-TeeJay j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas ! Voici la version original : /s/8452107/1/Sweat_and_Dirt_and_Gun_Oil  
Je remercie tout particulièrement Spooky Bibi pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger :)

oooooooooooooo

Un autre désastre évité, une autre nuit devant eux. Après tous ces mois, c'était comme si l'état d'agitation inconscient était quelque chose à laquelle chacun s'était habitué, même les enfants. Heureusement, plus loin au sud, ils atteindront un climat doux et un périple plus facile et régulier en direction de Charleston.

Tom savait remercier les forces (Skitters et autres troupes aliens non compris) pour les petites faveurs. Tout le monde était en sécurité dans l'ancien bâtiment de la prison qu'ils avaient choisi comme cachette temporaire. Ils avaient même trouvé des couchettes et lits semi-confortables pour tout le monde.

Après avoir fait les dernières rondes pour s'assurer que tout le monde étaient en sécurité, il a fini par s'autoriser à ne plus être professeur Mason, commandant en second de la 2eme Mass, mais juste Tom Mason. Ayant trouvé la pièce qu'ils lui avaient été désignée comme dortoir, il soupira et, glissant de son épaule la sangle de son fusil, il déposa l'arme lourde contre le mur.

Il arpenta la pièce, qui, pour des quartiers de prison, était spacieuse et presque luxueuse. Peut-être une salle des gardes. Il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de mal à ce qu'il dorme ici, quand certains de ses camarades campaient sur des matelas défoncés dans d'anciennes cellules de prison.

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. « Enfin au repos, professeur Mason ? »

Il sourit quand il reconnut la voix. « Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Tom, dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à Anne. »

« Est-tu sûr, dit-elle d'un ton oscillant entre le narquois et l'osé, que nous sommes prêts à franchir cette étape dans notre relation ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle, une partie de la tension déjà en train de se dissiper à la vue de son sourire. Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il l'attira plus près et planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dire, « Je pense que nous avons depuis longtemps dépassé cette étape dans notre relation. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Hum hum. Je crois que je suis d'accord. »

Ses mains vinrent entourer son cou et il senti son insistance pour un autre baiser, le genre de baiser qui électrifie vos sens et picote dans votre ventre. Le genre qui conduirait au désir, à la passion, à l'intimité. Il pouvait le sentir, et à la façon dont elle cherchait le contact physique, il savait qu'elle avait les mêmes intentions.

Elle tâtonna avec sa veste, bataillant pour la lui enlever, en tirant sur l'ourlet de sa chemise thermique. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il était douloureusement conscient de la porte ouverte. La repoussant légèrement, il dit, « Nous pourrions faire cela dans un endroit un peu plus intime. »

« - Je ne m'en soucie pas, murmura-t-elle. »

« - En plus de ça, je sens la sueur, la crasse et l'huile pour armes. »

« - La sueur, la crasse et l'huile pour armes ne sentent même plus si mauvais que ça, répliqua-t-elle. »

« - Je donnerais mon auriculaire gauche pour une douche chaude. »

« - Je donnerais mon bras gauche pour une douche chaude avec nous deux dedans. »

Son expression pris rapidement un air rêveur. « Pense aux possibilités. L'eau courante, la vapeur chaude, les miroirs tout brumeux, l'odeur du gel douche. »

Elle ferma les yeux, respirant par le nez comme si elle pouvait le sentir. « Perfection, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle saisit la ceinture de son jean crasseux, le tirant plus près, plantant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais c'est une bulle qui est sur le point d'éclater. La sueur, la crasse et l'huile pour armes est tout ce que nous avons. Et si nous fermons la porte, nous allons même avoir de l'intimité. »

Il lui prit la main et la tira avec lui à la porte, donnant une pression qui la verrouilla. « Dr Glass ? » il lui adressa d'un air moqueur. « Voici ce que je propose. La sueur, la crasse et l'huile pour armes, d'accord ? »

FIN

oooooooooooooo

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu :)  
Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur mon compte Twitter : LauraDesmartin


End file.
